Be careful with fun
by SmurfGron
Summary: Post 4x14 : Et si le test affichait positif...? Qui d'autre que Quinn Fabray aurait-elle pu contacter? (Endgame Faberry ; Quinntana) Plus d'info à l'intérieur.


**Genre:** Amitié, Romance, Drama, Fluff.  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez. Mentions de Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Brody Weston, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce.  
**Pairing :** Faberry, Quinntana. Mentions de Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Brochel.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Post 4x14. Pour Rachel Berry, face à ce genre de test positif, il n'y avait qu'une personne à aller voir...  
**A/N 1 :** Faberry endgame mais puisque c'est la suite du 4x14, il y a un peu de Quinntana. J'ai rated T par rapport à certaines scènes un peu détaillée mais il n'y a peut-être qu'un seul paragraphe de sexe réellement décrit donc si vous ne lisez pas ce genre, vous pouvez facilement le passer.  
**A/N 2 : **Je sais que j'ai toujours une fic en cours que j'avais un peu oublié, j'avoue mais je vais essayer de me remotiver pour au moins la finir. ^^

* * *

Elle cligna des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle était bien en train de lire ce quelle lisait. Pendant un moment, aucun sentiment ne se fit ressentir. Elle resta impassible face au petit écran indiquant _« enceinte »_. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée comme ça, assise sur le rebord de sa baignoire en plein milieu de la journée lorsqu'elle aurait dû être en classe de chant à NYADA avec Kurt. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, la peur au ventre, elle se saisit rapidement d'une autre boîte en carton qu'elle avait acheté. 'On ne sait jamais' s'était-elle dit. Elle refit un test et attendit de nouveau les deux minutes nécessaires, les yeux rivés sur son chronomètre plutôt que l'un des tests. Et quand deux minutes et une seconde s'affichèrent à l'écran, elle se saisit du petit bâtonnet en plastique, _« enceinte »_. Cette fois elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Les deux bouts de plastique en main, réalisant qu'elle venait probablement de ruiner sa carrière, sa vie.

Après le mariage raté, Quinn était rapidement rentré à New Haven, sans réellement prendre la peine de trouver ses anciens camarades pour leur dire au revoir... après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient passé la soirée à s'amuser ensemble, si ce n'est Mike qui était venu danser avec elle et Santana. Pourquoi était-ce comme ça à chaque fois ? Pourquoi le jour de la Saint-Valentin, les couples restaient ensemble, les ex couples se retrouvaient (ou du moins ceux de Lima, Quinn n'avait pas revu Julian, _elle_), et les célibataires étaient voués à rester entre eux, prétendant qu'ils se fichaient d'être seuls pour ce jour particulier.

C'était plutôt vrai, en partie. Sa nuit avec Santana était le résultat d'un mariage catastrophique et de beaucoup trop de verres de rosé et cela ce serait sans doute produit durant n'importe quel autre jour de l'année. Vraiment, si elle était restée au dortoir le soir de la Saint Valentin, tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu et elle aurait largement été fière de rester seule en regardant une comédie sur son ordinateur. Pourtant cela s'était passé, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait eu peur le lendemain de voir son amitié avec Santana gâchée, mais la Latina l'avait tout de suite rassurée et mise à l'aise. Elle avait donc repris le cours normal de sa vie, oubliant vite Lima et ses anciens amis comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire une fois les pieds posés à New Haven.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, elle vivait toujours son quotidien tranquillement, ayant reçu un SMS de Santana à propos de banalités, sans aucune ambiguïtés entre elles, et la jeune étudiante en était rassurée.

Un soir, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un texte de psychologie qu'elle devait rendre d'ici quelques jours, on frappa à sa porte. Cela l'intrigua un peu, sa colocataire avait la clef, et elle n'attendait pas de visite. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant complètement. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Rachel, habillée d'un jogging, les cheveux attachés rapidement, les yeux rouges, prête à s'effondrer à tout moment.

**« Rachel. »** Souffla-t-elle avant de la prendre immédiatement dans ses bras, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle pris soin de la diva, l'emballant dans une couverture, lui préparant un thé, Quinn s'était installée près d'elle, dans le silence le plus complet, la contemplant regarder le vide, reniflant ou hoquetant encore par moment.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Quinn, elle décida d'agir, ou du moins de faire réagir son amie qui semblait figée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle prit délicatement sa main, faisant détourner le regard de la brunette vers elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rachel ? Je... Tu n'as pas fait 200 kilomètres un soir en pleine semaine pour pas grand chose et... ça m'inquiète. » **dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer mais restant tout simplement bête face à l'état de la brunette.

Rachel fronça les sourcils, se retenant de fondre en larmes une fois de plus.

**« Je... je suis e-enceinte. »** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche, choquée de la nouvelle. Les premières pensées qui lui vinrent furent _'comment ?' 'quoi ?' 'toi Rachel enceinte ?_' mais elle se tût, préférant faire confiance au silence le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle se revit dans les toilettes l'an passé, lettre d'acceptation de Yale en mains, quand Rachel était venue la voir et qu'elle avait réagi brusquement avec un '_Oh putain tu es enceinte ?_' et si sur le coup elle avait eu la chance que ce n'était pas le sujet de leur conversation, cette fois-ci, ça l'était. Et Rachel avait pris le train pour venir la voir. Elle. C'était logique en même temps se dit-elle. Quinn était passée par là. Quinn et Rachel étaient amies. Du moins quand Finn n'était pas là. Quand aucun garçon de la vie de Rachel n'était là, elles étaient amies.

La blonde réfléchit à toute sorte de chose qu'elle aurait pu dire à ce moment, mais rien ne semblait correct. Elle essaya de se rappeler, de se souvenir. Trois ans plutôt. Qu'aurait-elle aimé entendre à ce moment là ? Autre que _« Tu me fais honte » « C'est fini entre nous » « Prends tes affaires et ne revient plus chez toi, chez tes parents. » _Elle l'ignorait. Il n'y avait probablement aucun mot utile dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle n'aurait probablement pas dit non au soutient d'une amie, une vrai.

Alors, elle pris son inspiration, attrapant la main de Rachel, la serrant entre les siennes.

**« Tu es bien sûre de ça ? »** demanda-t-elle, toujours d'une voix très calme, très posée.

Rachel déglutit en hochant la tête. **« J-J'avais du retard alors j'ai fait un test... puis un autre. J-j'ai attendu deux jours avant d'en refaire trois et... ils étaient tous positifs »**

Si la situation n'était pas dramatique, Quinn aurait probablement doucement ri en constatant le nombre de tests de grossesse que Rachel avait pu faire.

**« Tu... Tu l'as dit à Brody ? »**

A ces paroles, les yeux de Rachel se mouillèrent de nouveau et Quinn constata qu'elle avait commis une erreur en prononçant ce prénom. Mais elle ne le retira pas. Si elle était sure d'une chose concernant la paternité d'un bébé c'était qu'il ne fallait pas le cacher ou mentir, croyez-en son expérience.

**« Rach.. ? »** insista-t-elle doucement.

**« Je... je ne sais pas si... c'est lui. »** dit-elle en venant croiser le regard de son amie. **« Au mariage Finn et moi... »** ajouta-t-elle simplement. Et il n'en fallu pas plus à Quinn pour comprendre, faire une grimace, et s'inquiéter d'avantage.

**« Rachel je... je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es venue me voir et je suis... touchée de le voir mais... qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne suis ni Brody, ni Finn... »** dit Quinn, essayant de ne pas froisser Rachel.

La brunette inspira doucement.

**« Que tu me dises que je prends la bonne décision. »**

**« Quelle est cette décision ? »** demanda alors la blonde.

**« Je... je peux pas le garder. Je peux pas... **_**être enceinte**_**. »**

Si Quinn se demanda si la brunette parler d'avortement ou d'adoption, elle eut sa réponse dans le regard de Rachel, qui une fois de plus, ne put contenir ses larmes.

**« Je suis un monstre. »** dit-elle entre deux reniflements.

**« Hey hey, non, non tu n'en es pas un Rachel. Regarde moi. »** Quinn passa une main sous le menton de la brunette, lui relevant lentement pour que la brunette la regarde. **« J'ai décidé de garder Beth à cause de ma religion oui, mais aussi et surtout parce que j'étais seule, perdue et que jamais je n'aurais osé mettre les pieds dans un hôpital toute seule. Je ne le regrette pas car je sais que Beth est entre de bonnes mains mais... tu as le droit de faire ça. C'est ton choix Rachel, et personne ne te jugera pour ça, et certainement pas moi. C'est courageux de le faire. Je veux simplement que tu sois sûre de ce choix. Car une fois que c'est fait, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu dois en être certaine Rach... l'es-tu ? »**

Rachel resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

**« Je veux continuer NYADA. En être diplômée. Monter sur scène tous les jours. Être à Broadway. Je sais que ça semble égoïste mais... c'est ce que je veux, ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »**

Quinn haussa doucement les épaules. **« Alors ta décision est la bonne. Tu auras toute la vie devant toi pour avoir des enfants Rach. Et tu seras une mère formidable... quand le bon moment sera venu. »**

La brunette décrocha pour la première fois un petit sourire. Sa main libre venant se poser sur celles jointes de son amie.

**« Par contre... je pense... par expérience qu'il faut que en parle à Brody ou Finn... » **

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Rachel. **« S-si je ne le garde pas... à quoi ça sert de les inquiéter pour rien ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais... créer des disputes, du drama inutile ? Avoir Finn me disant qu'il veut ce bébé pour s'assurer qu'on se remettre ensemble ? Avoir Brody me dire... je ne sais même pas quoi . Alors qu'au final... il n'y aura jamais de bébé ? »**

La blonde n'était pas d'accord. Mais elle ne trouva aucun contre argument aux paroles de Rachel. Elle repensait à sa propre expérience de mensonges, ne se souvenant même plus pourquoi elle l'avait fait et ne voulant pas voir Rachel répéter la situation. Mais au final... Rachel ne le gardait pas. Et ça Quinn devait le comprendre. Elle hocha simplement la tête, ouvrant ses bras et encourageant la diva à venir s'y réfugier.

Elles s'endormirent toutes deux sur le lit de la blonde. Celle-ci fut réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par les hoquets de la diva, réalisant qu'elle était réveillée et pleurait de nouveau. Quinn fit celle qui ne s'était pas réveillée, joua l'ignorance pour que la brunette se laisse aller. Mais elle bougea, se rapprochant du corps tourné de la brunette et vint doucement contre elle, passa un bras autour d'elle et la serrant d'avantage. En quelques minutes, Rachel se calma, sa respiration ralenti et elle se rendormie... ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Quinn.

Elle détestait à présent ce cours. Quoi de pire que d'être forcée d'assister à un cours fait par son ex petit-ami au juste ? Certes il était beau, jeune et séduisant. Et il avait fait découvrir à Quinn des tas de choses. Mais tout ça n'était plus d'actualité depuis que leur relation... ou plutôt leur aventure s'était terminée. La blonde avait plutôt envie de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, sortir de son cours à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses mains bougeant dans les airs pour expliquer quelque chose -mains qui avait été posées tant de fois sur le corps de la blonde- et de le frapper à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait leur rupture. Mais comme toujours, elle ne fit rien de tout ça et supporta le cours, ayant hâte que celui-ci se termine. Mais aujourd'hui, le vibreur de son portable la tira de ses idées et plans diaboliques qui auraient sûrement pu la faire renvoyer de Yale. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone.

_'Bonjour Quinn, j'ai pris rendez-vous à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine pour... tu sais quoi. J'aurais aimé savoir si tu pouvais, peut-être, m'accompagner ? Je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis à Yale si tu dois louper des cours alors je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne sois pas disponible et... venir à New-York pour ceci ne doit pas être très réjouissant. Je ne prendrai pas mal la réponse 'non', alors ne te sens pas obligée. - R*'  
_  
Comme toujours les SMS de Rachel s'avéraient être longs. Très longs. Tellement longs que la blonde ne percuta pas le silence régnant autour d'elle dans l'amphithéâtre pendant qu'elle le lisait, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge la fit lever les yeux de son téléphone. Elle se retrouva entourée d'yeux posés sur elle, notamment ceux de Julian, le fameux professeur.

**« Mademoiselle Fabray, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir. »** Dit-il d'un ton strict, si sérieux qu'aucune personne présente dans la salle n'aurait pu imaginer que le même garçon avait pu gémir le prénom de Quinn au lit, l'appelant 'bébé' et lui faisant dignement l'amour quelques semaines auparavant.

Et si avant elle se serait simplement excusée pour son comportement, cette fois-ci, la blonde fixa quelques secondes Julian dans les yeux, avant de se lever, emportant sac à main, téléphone et affaires, et se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais non pas sans fusiller le garçon du regard en passant devant lui.

Elle sortie en soupirant, mais se re-concentrant rapidement sur son téléphone, tapant rapidement.

_'Je serais là. Dis moi simplement quand venir. - Q'_

Depuis le départ de Rachel, la brunette envoyait encore plus de SMS à la blonde. Quasiment tous les jours. Parfois pour de simples banalités et Quinn avait vite deviné que c'était pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais sans avoir à se cacher de ce qu'elle ressentait et vivait. La veille Rachel l'avait appelé, lui expliquant que depuis trois jours elle avait des nausées répétitives et que si au début Kurt, Brody et Santana avaient pensé à une gastro, Santana commençait à faire des blagues et réflexions sur une éventuelle grossesse. Quinn essaya alors de lui donner quelques conseils pour éviter ces nausées, même si elle savait pertinemment que d'une femme à l'autre les remèdes et astuces étaient différents. Mais Rachel les accepta et le soir-même elle annonça que de boire un simple potage et d'éviter tout aliment consistant l'avait un peu aidé à aller mieux. Elle avait aussi annoncé à Quinn que depuis quelques jours Brody dormait sur le canapé, la jeune femme n'étant aucune envie de se retrouver proche de lui. Cela faisait bizarre à la blonde discuter de ça avec Rachel. Oui elles étaient amies, et oui elles étaient restées en contact, s'échangeant des mails. Mais outre l'annonce de sa relation avec Brody, Rachel ne rentrait jamais dans les détails et elles n'étaient certainement pas le genre d'amies qui parlaient de sexe et s'échangeaient des conseils à ce sujet... Cependant, réalisant que cela lui faisait du bien, Quinn n'empêcha pas Rachel d'en parler, lui posant des questions, se montrant intéressée, montrant qu'elle était là pour elle. Comme elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un le soit quand elle était celle vivant ceci.

Le samedi suivant, Quinn se retrouva embarquée dans le train pour New-York. Le rendez-vous de Rachel était le lundi, mais la brunette avait insisté pour que Quinn vienne un peu avant, de manière à ce qu'elles passent le week-end ensemble.

Arrivée dans l'appartement, Santana ne put s'empêcher de déclarer que Quinn était revenue trop tôt pour lui avoir manqué mais la prenant tout de même dans ses bras. Kurt quant à lui la salua, s'excusant de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelle d'elle lors du mariage.

Les amis passèrent la journée ensemble, écoutant Kurt leur raconter -pour la énième fois selon les dires de la Latina- son entrevue avec Blaine au mariage, le jeune homme excité à l'idée qu'ils puissent se remettre ensemble bientôt et profitant simplement d'être ensemble.

Ce n'est que lorsque Rachel s'excusa de table, prétextant une envie pressante dont Quinn avait compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de nausées, que Quinn réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

**« Où est Brody ? »** demanda-t-elle

Kurt soupira doucement, tandis que Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Rachel refuse de le voir. Le pauvre n'a strictement rien fait mais j'imagine que Finn lui a encore mis des tas d'idées en tête au mariage et elle s'imagine être faite pour lui. »** Répondit le jeune homme.

**« Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment... tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Ce n'est ****pas pour ça que tu viens nous rendre visite si tôt ? »** ajouta la Latina.

Quinn prit son temps pour répondre, avalant une gorgée d'eau, cherchant une excuse. Elle tourna la tête négativement de gauche à droite en posant son verre.

**« Non, comme tu vois, je ne savais même pas pour Brody. Elle m'a juste dit regretter de ne pas avoir passé de temps ensemble au mariage et veut se rattraper. »**

Si Kurt hocha la tête, semblant accepter sa réponse, Santana elle, fronça un peu les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien.

Le soir venu, Rachel insista pour que Quinn dorme avec elle. Santana et Kurt s'étaient déjà retirés dans leur propre chambre et Rachel ajouta qu'il n'y avait rien de dramatique et qu'elles avaient déjà dormi ensemble à Yale. Quinn finit par céder et ramena son duvet qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé dans la chambre de la brunette. Aussitôt couchée, Rachel vint contre elle, soupirant doucement de bien être ce qui fit doucement sourire Quinn. Elle semblait apaisée, ce qu'elle n'avait pas paru être depuis plusieurs jours.

Quinn se retrouva à fixer le plafond de la chambre quelque peu éclairée par les lumières extérieures pénétrant la chambre par les trous du vieux volet en bois. Lorsqu'elle fut convaincue que la diva dormait, elle se leva doucement, quittant la chambre. Elle traversa silencieusement l'appartement et frappa doucement à l'une des portes. En entendant un marmonnement, elle l'ouvrit, entrant dans la pièce et le refermant derrière elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** murmura Santana

**« On dit jamais deux sans trois non...? »** répondit Quinn en grimpant sur le lit, venant immédiatement à califourchon sur le corps de la Latina.

**« En étant tout à fait honnête, je pensais pas que tu voudrais retenter ça. »** Dit la latina.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans une position similaire à celle après leur première fois, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quinn haussa les épaules. **« C'est sympa, pourquoi s'en priver ? »**

**« Peut-être parce que tu as dit toi même que cela ne t'arriverait qu'une fois ? », **répondit Santana.

**« Et pourtant je l'ai refait seulement quelques secondes après avoir prononcé cette phrase »** dit Quinn, regardant Santana, un air provocateur prônant sur son visage.

**« En parlant de ça... J'étais surprise au mariage de voir tes capacités alors que c'était ta première fois avec une fille mais je dois admettre que tu t'es encore améliorée... » **dit la Latina, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Quinn resta silencieuse quelques secondes et tourna la tête vers la Latina.

**« J'ai couché avec une fille à Yale. »** dit-elle simplement.

Santana, assez surprise par cette annonce se redressa doucement.

**« Je m'attendais à ce que tu n'admettes pas avoir regardé du porno lesbien sur Internet mais pas à ça... Tu... es sure que... tu fais juste ça pour t'amuser.. ? »** demanda-t-elle délicatement.

Quinn soupira doucement. **« C'est agréable. Il n'y a rien de sérieux. Pas de risque de tomber enceinte. Alors pourquoi pas. En attendant de trouver un petit ami convenable, ça ne me dérange pas. »**

Santana ne répondit rien. Elle observa juste Quinn se lever du lit, laissant le drap retomber sur le matelas et ne se retenant pas d'observer les courbes de la blonde. Elle la regarda ré enfiler son short de pyjama et son petit débardeur sans un mot.

**« Je devrais retourner dans le lit de Rachel... histoire qu'elle ne se doute de rien. »** dit-elle simplement avant de sortir, sans adresser un seul autre regard à son amie.

Lorsque Rachel annonça qu'elle allait voir Brody pour définitivement rompre avec, elle proposa à Quinn de l'accompagner mais la blonde refusa, préférant de pas se mêler des histoires du pseudo couple. Kurt était en ville avec Adam et Santana... dieu sait où. La latina était déjà partie quand Quinn s'était réveillée, Rachel dans ses bras, l'entourant de ses jambes et bras comme une pieuvre. Elle en profita alors pour prendre une douche et observa un peu plus l'appartement de ses amis en détails. La Latina n'avait pas mis longtemps à ajouter sa touche personnelle, des coffrets de The L Word prônant fièrement près de la télévision, des CD de rock venant gâcher la collection parfaite de Broadway que Rachel et Kurt possédaient à eux deux et surtout, le maquillage partout dans la salle de bain.

Elle regardait la télévision en lisant ses cours de littérature lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle s'attendait à voir Rachel mais c'est Santana qui entra, déposant ses sacs de shopping sur la table ronde. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir près de son amie, retirant ses talons hauts.

**« Les deux tordus ne sont pas là ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Quinn répondit négativement avant d'ajouter. **« Et ils ne sont pas tordus. »**

Si la Latina ne répondit pas, elle attrapa la télécommande des mains de Quinn pour changer de chaîne.

**« Hey ! Je regardais je te signal ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Je m'en fiche, c'est l'heure de mon émission. »**

**« Ton émission de télé réalité trash ? Pitié Santana, arrête de regarder ça. Et ne me fais pas regarder ça. Rend moi la télécommande. »** Ordonna Quinn.

**« Nope. Si tu la veux, viens la chercher. » **dit-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Quinn l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il valait mieux faire : laisser tomber et subir l'émission pourrie qu'elle venait de mettre, ou se battre et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Sachant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est attendre le retour de Rachel, Quinn se redressa, son regard porté sur la latina qui semblait déjà absorbée par la télévision, et lui sauta dessus, réclamant la télécommande. La latina poussa un cri aiguë et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans une bataille acharnée, riant aux éclats, et oubliant vite la télécommande tombée par terre.

Elles se calmèrent petit à petit et, à peine leur regard se croisèrent que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent collées, bougeant langoureusement les une contre les autres. L'ambiance plutôt calme se retrouva alors accélérée et les vêtements commencèrent à voler dans la pièce. Santana n'attendit pas d'avoir retiré tous les vêtements de la blonde pour faire pénétrer ses doigts entre les cuisses de Quinn, la prenant au dépourvu mais la faisant gémir au creux de son oreille. Elle entama une rapide série de va et vient que Quinn suivie en ondulant ses hanches au rythme qu'imposait la Latina. Si Quinn détestait habituellement perdre le contrôle des choses, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient lorsque la Latina lui faisait ressentir autant de plaisir. Mais, voulant à son tour montrer qu'elle savait y faire et n'était pas prête non plus à laisser tout le pouvoir à son amie, elle descendit sa main droite le long de leur corps, et passa sa main dans l'humidité qu'elle trouva. Ses doigts s'y insérèrent et à son tour, sa main bougea rapidement.

Les gémissements et bruits mouillés remplirent la pièce, couvrant le son de la télévision. Elles étaient toutes les deux proches, proches d'exploser de plaisir, de sentir les vagues intenses traverser leur corps quand soudain, le fort bruit grinçant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Elles se figèrent un instant, se regardant, yeux écarquillés avant de bouger le plus vite possible à la recherche de leur vêtements, essayant de les enfiler... mais en vain. La petite brunette se tenait dans l'entrée, le visage marqué par le choc de ce qu'elle était en train de constater.

Les deux amantes se rhabillèrent vite, Quinn évitant les yeux de la diva.

**« Tu aurais pu lui dire. Au moins pour les filles de Yale, elle aurait été moins choquée. »** marmonna Santana **« Je déteste arrêter quand je suis si proche de finir Fabray. Donc pour la peine, je te laisse te débrouiller avec miss prude. »** dit-elle avant de prendre son sac à peine, encore présent sur la table et de s'éclipser hors de l'appartement.

La porte se ferma de nouveau. Rachel ne bougeait toujours pas, et Quinn, malgré le fait qu'elle était de nouveau habillée, se sentait plus nue que jamais. Ses joues étaient rosées, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux encore dilatés par le plaisir qu'elle était en train de recevoir, et ses cuisses encore humides. Elle se sentait lamentable, sale, et honteuse.

Après un silence de plomb, la brunette se reprit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans un mot.

**« Rach...»** appela Quinn, mais en vain, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle partie alors à la poursuite de son amie, la suivant dans sa chambre.

**« C-comment ça s'est passé avec Brody ? »** demanda-t-elle gentiment.

**« Bien. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Santana ? »** dit-elle, clairement énervée, faisant les 100 pas et ne faisant pas grand chose si ce n'est bouger des affaires à en endroit pour les remettre au précédent endroit dix secondes après.

**« Rach... c'est pas ce que tu crois. »** dit Quinn.

**« Ah non ? Ce que je crois Quinn, c'est que l'amie que j'ai fait venir à New-York pour me soutenir était en train de coucher avec ma colocataire pendant que j'étais en train de rompre avec le père de mon possible enfant. Ai-je vraiment tort... ? »**

Quinn soupira doucement.

**« Non. Tu n'as pas tort. »**

La diva hocha la tête, un sourire faux sur ses lèvres.

**« On... on a fait ça pour la première fois au mariage, sous l'effet de l'alcool et... c'est... je sais pas c'est quelque chose de facile, fun et sans conséquence. Ça fait du bien de ne pas réfléchir. »** essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

**« Tu sais, je pensais pas que tu viendras ce week-end. J'étais tellement heureuse quand tu m'as dit oui. Je me suis dit q-que j'étais qu'une idiote pour ne pas t'avoir assez fait confiance avant mais en fait... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venue. Tu joues le rôle de la bonne amie, et puis tu en profites pour obtenir ce que tu veux... rien n'a réellement changé en fait. »**

Quinn déglutit doucement, blessée par les paroles de la diva.

**« Non Rach. C'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule fois que je ferais ça en venant ici. C'est arrivé oui mais... ce n'était pas calculé. Je suis venue pour toi. Je te le promets. »**

Rachel rit jaune, secouant doucement la tête.

**« Qui es-tu au juste ? Cette Quinn... je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. J'ai eu le droit à la méchante cheerio, à la gentille maman, à la fille presque normale, à la punk déprimée mais '**_**ça**_**', c'est nouveau. Coucher avec un professeur marié, coucher avec des tas de filles, dont l'une de ses meilleures amies... y'a pas de quoi être très fière d'être entrée à Yale si c'est pour finir comme ça. » **Provoqua Rachel.

Les paroles de Rachel eurent le don de faire sortir Quinn se ses gonds. Elle serra les dents.

**« Tu t'es vue peut-être ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Tu sais Rach, je ne croyais pas les gens quand ils me disaient que tu avais changé. Quand tu me parlais par emails ou SMS, tu semblais toujours être la Rachel que j'avais connu au lycée... mais regarde-toi. Regarde tes fringues, ton maquillage, ta coiffure. Je couche peut-être à droite et à gauche, mais tu fais pareil et en plus tu as le look de l'emploi. Tu n'es même pas fichue de t'assurer que le mec pour qui tu ouvres tes cuisses enfile un préservatif. »**

A peine avait-elle prononcer ses paroles que Quinn les regretta aussitôt. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû attaquer Rachel sur sa grossesse. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait été l'ancienne Quinn à la perfection, sans même chercher à l'être... comme quoi les habitudes ne se perdent pas vite.

**« Tu peux partir maintenant. »** déclara Rachel après quelques secondes de silence.

**« Non, je reste. Ton rendez-vous est demain. »** répondit automatiquement Quinn.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y aller, je suis assez grande. » **

Quinn hocha doucement la tête, se mordant l'intérieure de la joue. **« Très bien. Mais... je reste quand même. »**

**« Pardon ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon appartement Quinn. »**

**« Je sais... et je rends visite à mon amie Santana. Donc je reste. »**

Rachel la dévisagea avec un regard de tueuse. Elle finit par soupirer. **«Et bien tu vas attendre ta superbe amie dans sa chambre et non pas dans la mienne » **dit-elle en traversant la pièce et ouvrant la porte pour que Quinn comprenne le message et sorte.

Cette fois, la blonde n'émit pas de résistance. Elle sortie et alla se réfugier sur le lit de la latina, essuyant du revers de la main la larme qui était tombée toute seule, regrettant chacune de ses paroles, regrettant ses gestes et regrettant pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait fait avec Santana et les conséquences que cela avait amené.

Le soir-même, Kurt envoya un SMS à Rachel, annonçant qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer. En apprenant ça, Rachel se fit un bol de soupe qu'elle alla manger dans sa chambre, ne prêtant guère attention aux deux jeunes femmes dans la même pièce.

Santana, qui préparait à manger pour elle et... uniquement Quinn il semblait à présent, soupira doucement.

**« Elle est si énervée que ça ? Bon dieu mais quand est-ce qu'elle retira le balais qu'elle a entre les fesses ? » **

La blonde soupira à son tour, mettant la table pour deux. **« C'est plus compliqué que ça. On s'est engueulée... j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et... » **

**« ...et nous revoilà en Junior year. Quinn et Rachel font un pas vers l'amitié, puis 10 en arrière. Bravo Quinn, bel exploit. » **

**« Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'accord ? J'étais énervée et... c'est sorti tout seul, je m'en veux. J'ai essayé d'aller m'excuser avant que tu rentres mais elle refuse de m'écouter et se met à chanter à tue-tête dès que j'ouvre la bouche ! »**

Santana arqua un sourcil, riant aux éclats. **« Sérieusement, si elle était pas aussi hétéro et accrochée à son petit Finn, parfois je penserais qu'elle est jalouse. » **

**« Non... je pense simplement qu'elle aurait aimé que je sois honnête avec elle... comme elle l'a été avec moi. » **

**« A propos de quoi ?» **demanda la Latina.

**« Rien d'important »** conclu Quinn.

Alors que Santana prenait une douche, Rachel sortie pour la première fois de sa chambre depuis des heures. Elle vint vers Quinn, qui fut surprise mais contente de la voir. Elle lui sourit, pensant que la brunette venait faire la paix, mais le regard sévère de la brunette la fit vite désenchanter.

**« Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je dormirai dans celui de Kurt. »**

Quinn la dévisagea un instant, essayant de comprendre à quoi la brunette jouait. Lorsqu'elle n'ajouta rien, faisant demi tour pour déjà repartir s'isoler, Quinn l'interpella. La diva fit une pause mais ne se retourna même pas.

**« Merci, mais tu peux rester dans ta chambre. Je dormirai avec S. »** Dit simplement la blonde avant que Rachel ne reparte, sa réaction invisible par Quinn. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Quinn était intriguée par les paroles de Santana, concernant une certaine jalousie de la diva. Elle aurait voulu voir son visage, analyser ça. Elle étudiait le langage du corps en psychologie, il était temps de s'en servir... mais malheureusement pour elle, la brunette ne lui laissa pas cette chance.

Peu après, Quinn alla se réfugier dans la chambre de son amie, sortant de sa longue douche, et se faufilant dans les couvertures. Quinn se coucha de l'autre côté et, après quelques minutes à rester sagement allonger de son côté, la blonde bougea contre le corps près d'elle, à la recherche des lèvres de la Latina qui y répondit rapidement. La main de Quinn vint immédiatement se poser sur la poitrine de Santana et malaxa férocement son sein. Cela ne déclencha pas une réponse très positive et bientôt, Santana s'écarta de la blonde.

**« Ok, non Quinn, pas ce soir. »** dit-elle simplement.

**« Pourquoi pas ? Tu disais pas ça hier... si je me souviens bien c'était plus des '_oui' 'encore' 'plus vite' 'continue'_ »** dit-elle sensuellement dans l'oreille de son amante, pensant qu'elle se montrait simplement difficile.

Santana soupira doucement. **« Et je serais ravie de le refaire si ce n'était pas pour calmer ta colère et ta déception suite à ta dispute avec Rachel, Quinn. Toi et moi c'est drôle, excitant, sans embrouille. Et je veux que ça reste comme ça. Si on commence à faire ça, si je commence à être celle à qui tu te raccroches quand ça va pas, ça va mal finir. Et on perdra notre amitié. J'en ai pas envie Q. » **

Sachant pertinemment que la Latina avait raison, Quinn hocha simplement la tête, retombant du côté de son lit en soupirant. **« Je peux au moins rester dormir ici ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Tant que tu ne ronfles pas et ne me violes pas dans mon sommeil. » **

La blonde sourit à ces propos et ferma doucement les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, vers seulement 8h, Rachel sortie de sa chambre, prête à affronter la réalité de la chose. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même : elle paniquait et regrettait d'avoir dit à Quinn qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle ignorait si elle était réellement prête à faire ça seule... mais les paroles de la blonde lui avait tellement fait mal... et à côté de ça... elle s'en fichait, préférant _baiser_ avec l'ex d'une de ses meilleures amies... Jamais elle n'aurait du accepter que Santana emménage. Maintenant Quinn allait régulièrement venir pour elle, en se fichant complètement de Rachel... ce n'était pas à ça que les tickets de trains servaient ! Ces tickets étaient pour elle, Rachel ! Pas pour venir se faire sauter par la Don Juan des jours modernes !

Elle se retrouva face à Quinn, habillée, sac à main sur l'épaule.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », **demanda-t-elle

**« Je t'accompagne. », **répondit simplement la blonde.

**« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »,** rétorqua la brunette.

**« Si Rach. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Je le pensais pas et je l'ai dit sur le coup de la colère. »**

Malheureusement, Quinn n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle inspira alors doucement.

**« Écoute Rachel, si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, d'accord. Mais je vais t'accompagner. Je vais te tenir la main là-bas. Car personne ne devrait être seule pour ce genre de choses. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit à mes côtés. Et je te laisse pas seule. Je suis là. Si après ça tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, d'accord. Mais laisse-moi t'accompagner. »**

Cette fois-ci, malgré le silence, Quinn put percevoir des larmes se former dans les yeux de la diva. Mais celle-ci les essuya rapidement du revers de la main, et attrapa la main de Quinn, les dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement sans prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Elles ne rentrèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi. Si Rachel s'y était prise assez tôt, lui permettant de faire ça médicalement en avalant un cachet et non par curetage, les médecins avaient insisté pour qu'elle expulse à l'hôpital et pas chez elle, dû à sa jeunesse. Quinn avait tenu la main de Rachel quasiment tout le long, bien évidemment pas lorsque la brunette expulsa aux toilettes... mais la récupéra immédiatement après. Les docteurs lui indiquèrent qu'elle continuerait à saigner quelques jours, comme si elle avait ses règles et lui donnèrent toutes sortes de brochures concernant « l'après avortement », ainsi qu'un numéro de psychologue.

Arrivées à l'appartement, elles se retrouvèrent seules. Kurt était en cours à NYADA et Santana probablement à la recherche de petits boulots en centre-ville. Quinn leur prépara un thé et elles le burent une nouvelle fois dans le silence le plus complet. Après un moment, la blonde se racla doucement la gorge.

**« C-comment tu te sens ? »** demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Rachel leva les yeux vers elle, répondant d'abord par un petit sourire semblant sincère, mais celui-ci grandit d'avantage et Quinn en réalisa toute la fausseté.

**« Bien. Je n'aurais plus de nausées et ma carrière n'est pas ruinée, ça ne peut qu'aller bien. »** dit-elle simplement.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la diva l'interrompit.

**« Je vais aller faire une sieste... fais comme chez toi. Tu rentres quand ? »**

**« Demain matin », **répondit simplement l'étudiante.

La brunette hocha la tête en signe de compréhensible et se hissa du tabouret du bar, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Quinn quand celle-ci l'appela.

**« Tu prends la pilule à partir de maintenant. » **

Dans d'autres circonstances, Rachel se serrait énervée. Elle aurait demandé à Quinn pour qui elle se prenait pour lui ordonner ceci, que cela ne la regardait pas. Qu'elle pouvait parler et faire des leçons mais que cela resterait toujours la fille qui avait été en cloque à 16ans. Mais, elle vit le regard sincère de cette même fille. Quinn ne disait pas ça pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, non. Elle le disait pour son bien, pour la protéger. Alors, la brunette se contenta simplement hocher la tête affirmativement avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Rachel n'était pas ressortie de sa chambre de la journée. Quinn se doutait qu'elle s'était endormie, la journée ayant été éprouvante émotionnellement pour elle. Elle prépara alors le dîner pour Santana et Kurt qui l'interrogèrent sur Rachel, commençant à comprendre que la visite de Quinn pour le week-end n'était pas due au hasard et qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Mais Quinn leur dit simplement que Rachel était juste fatiguée. Voyant les yeux fatigués et suppliants de la blonde, ils n'insistèrent pas plus que ça, même si intrigués par les récents événements.

Le soir, Quinn se coucha de nouveau à côté de Santana, mais cette fois-ci elle ne tenta rien. Elle essaya simplement de s'endormir. Chose difficile quand elle avait l'esprit occupé par une autre personne que celle près d'elle. Elle aurait aimé être près d'elle, savoir comment elle allait, mais la diva n'étant pas réapparue, Quinn n'avait pas insisté. Pourtant, son téléphone s'illumina soudainement dans le noir de la chambre. Elle se leva sans un bruit, évitement de réveiller son amie et procéda à la lecture de sons sms.

'_Viens... s'il-te-plait_.' _- R* _

En un instant, Quinn quitta la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour rejoindre celle où elle avait désespérément envie d'être. Elle entra, refermant directement la porte derrière elle. A peine était-elle sur le lit près de la brunette que celle-c s'engouffra dans ses bras, pleurant comme lorsqu'elle avait frappé à sa porte à New Haven deux semaines plus tôt. La blonde la serra fort, caressant son dos, lui dégageant les cheveux des yeux et se balançant doucement, essayant de la bercer. Elle lui murmura que ça irait, qu'elle s'en remettrait, mais qu'elle avait le droit de se laisser aller. Que Quinn était là pour elle, qu'elle n'allait nul part et ne dirait rien à personne.

Après de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure entière, Quinn l'ignorait, les pleurs de la diva cessèrent et elle ne se retrouva plus qu'à hoqueter par moment.

**« Je suis désolée... aussi. Pour ce que j'ai dit. »** Dit-elle dans un murmure.

**« C'est rien Rach, je t'en veux pas. Et je suis désolée aussi. Vraiment. »** répondit la blonde.

Rachel leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Un sourire sincère, exprimant des tas de choses. Après un moment, Quinn se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau pour la diva à la cuisine. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Rachel s'était redressée, s'appuyant maintenant contre la tête du lit. Elle accepta volontiers le verre d'eau et fit de la place pour que la blonde vienne la rejoindre. Celle-ci s'assit près d'elle, sous la couverture et tourna la tête vers elle, souriant doucement. Il n'y avait guère de quoi sourire après ce qu'avait vécu la brunette aujourd'hui, mais elle était soulagée de voir que leur amitié s'en sortait intacte malgré les horribles paroles prononcées deux jours avant.

Après un moment de silence, mais cette fois-ci un silence paisible, un silence agréable, Rachel se redressa un peu, regarda la blonde dans les yeux.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ? Pour Julian... Santana et ces filles à Yale... j-j'ignorais que tu étais a-attirée par les filles. »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

Quinn inspira doucement. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la jour de la brunette, lui souriant.

**« Quand je t'ai parlé de Julian, t'annonçant qu'on était en couple... j'étais honnête Rach, je le pensais. Certes on couchait beaucoup ensemble mais à côté de ça, il y avait une vraie relation... Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il n'allait finalement pas divorcer de sa femme et m'annonce que c'était fini. »** Elle fit une pause. **« J'avais honte de m'être faite utilisée comme ça. De coucher avec, persuadée qu'il m'aimait. Et... j'imagine que j'osais pas te le dire, car je n'avais pas envie que tu me prennes pour... cette fille facile qui couche. » **

Elle rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que avec Santana et sa rencontre à Yale, elle restait cette fille facile.

**« Au mariage j'étais triste d'être seule, énervée par les hommes et saoule et oui j'ai fini au lit avec Santana. J'ai... apprécié ça Rach. Je pensais pas que ça serait le cas mais pourtant oui. On l'a refait une deuxième fois, sobre, et ça m'a toujours autant plu. »** Elle soupira doucement. **« Je sais pas si... si je suis lesbienne o-ou bisexuelle... j'en sais rien. J'essaie simplement de ne pas me prendre la tête et de suivre mon instinct. »**

**« Fais attention à toi Quinn... je sais que tu ne risques pas de tomber e-enceinte, mais tu peux quand même attraper des maladies a-avec toutes ces filles. » **répondit la brunette, s'inquiétant sincèrement pour son amie, sans la juger.

**« Il n'y a eu qu'une fille à Yale Rach. En tout il y a eu Santana et une fille à Yale. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai eu besoin de savoir si c'était juste Santana, si c'était juste le coup du mariage, la Saint Valentin... Alors j'ai retenté l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai réalisé que... j'aimais bien ça, en général. »** dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Rachel répondit à son sourire. **« Tant que tu es heureuse, tu sais que c'est ce qui compte, peu importe ta sexualité. » **

Quinn murmura un petit 'merci', déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de la brunette.

**« Tu comptes... continuer avec Santana ? »** demanda curieusement Rachel.

Quinn rigola doucement, son ventre tremblant sous Rachel, ce qui la fit sourire.

**« Non... je pense pas. On a découvert les limites de nos parties de jambes en l'air ce week-end. On est bien mieux en amies et puis... je sais au fond de moi qu'elle et Brittany finiront par se retrouver alors... Je sais pas, j'imagine que je ne veux pas encore être là quand ça se produira, histoire de ne pas créer de problèmes. »** dit-elle sincèrement.

La diva hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Quinn disait.

**« Et toi ? Tu... as dit définitivement adieu à Brody ? Pour retrouver Finn ? »**

Ce fut au tour de la diva de rire. Même si ce rire semblait plus nostalgique que drôle contrairement à celui de la blonde.

**« Tu sais... Finn restera toujours important pour moi mais... ce qu'il s'est passé m'a montré et confirmé que je devais rester loin de lui. Je vais rester célibataire. Profiter de NYADA, te rendre visite à Yale plus souvent, et... retrouver quelques uns de mes pulls en laine... Et puis si je dois trouver l'amour un jour... cela se fera en temps voulu. Un bon jeune homme ou une belle jeune femme me sollicitera et j'en tomberai amoureuse, comme un conte de fée »** dit-elle en plaisantant.

Cependant le visage de Quinn resta serré, elle déglutit doucement, essayant de paraître naturelle.

**« B-belle jeune f-femme...? »** demanda-t-elle

Rachel lui sourit, son regard vint chercher les yeux verts de la blonde.

**« Qui a dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir être attirée par les femmes en n'ayant été seulement qu'avec des hommes Quinn Fabray... ? » **

La brunette se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'étonnement de son amie, mais en voyant aussi instinctivement ses pupilles se dilater... Peut-être que finalement, ce n'est pas Santana à qui Quinn viendrait rendre visite... mais bel et bien elle...

* * *

_5ans plus tard. _

Après une longue journée passée devant son ordinateur, la blonde finit enfin par sauvegarder son travail et poser ses lunettes de vue sur la table près d'elle. Elle soupira en s'étirant, les bras en l'air, souriant en entendant la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea guère, et sourit en sentant une présence se rapprocher d'elle et sautant rapidement, se mettant à califourchon sur elle, face à elle.

**« Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour » **

**« Joyeuse Saint Valentin... c'était bien LA ? »** répondit Quinn avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres roses qui n'attendaient que elle.

**« Mmmh mmmh, mais triste sans toi. Et puis tu sais que ma vie appartient à cette ville, aux scènes de Broadway. »** répondit Rachel.

**« C'est sur, mais je n'y peux rien si madame a décidé d'enregistrer son 2ème album solo de l'autre côté du pays. »**

Rachel rit doucement, avant d'embrasser sa fiancée. Leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre, se caressant mutuellement. Quinn passa doucement sa langue à l'extérieur de sa bouche, réclamant l'entrée dans celle de la brunette qui accepta volontiers. Celle-ci gémit doucement avant de s'éloigner, les pupilles noires et dilatées de désir. Elle donna un doux coup de bassin vers le bas, créant un contact désiré entre les cuisses de Quinn et les siennes. La blonde gémit doucement, mais lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur les hanches de la brunette, l'incitant à bouger d'avantage, celle-ci se retint.

**« Comment avance l'écriture de l'autobiographie de la grande actrice Quinn Fabray refusant d'utiliser nos vrai noms uhm ? »** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**« Bien... je viens de finir toute la partie sur Emily et Rosario et... l'avortement de Lyra. »** dit doucement la blonde, frustrée de cette interruption. L'avortement de Rachel restait un sujet sensible, même 5 ans plus tard. Mais fort heureusement, même si cela avait quelque peu traumatisé Rachel, la brunette s'en était remise, et elle finissait toujours par dire à Quinn ce qu'elle celle-ci lui avait dit : '_un jour je serais prête à être maman et je serais une super maman_.'

**« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi Lyra et pas Rachel. Oui je sais, c'est une constellation d'étoiles et c'est une métaphore pour dire que je suis une star, mais Rachel c'est plutôt sympa comme prénom... surtout lorsque tu le gémis. »**

Quinn se mordit la lèvre face à la séduction de sa petite amie.

**« Mais au moins tu as finis la partie drama de ton adolescence... tu peux te concentrer sur la meilleure partie de l'histoire, et la plus heureuse : nous et ta carrière. »**, Ajouta la diva.

La blonde hocha la tête. **« Exactement. Et c'est le meilleur dans tout ça. » **

**« Mmmh... mais j'admets que même si je n'en suis pas fan... je dois remercier Santana pour t'avoir fait réaliser ton attirance pour les filles... pour moi... Alors... cette première partie était tout de même importante. »**

**« Ne lui dis pas ça en la voyant au théâtre demain, elle va te re-proposer un plan à trois. » **

La Diva rit doucement. **« Tu n'as pas dit non l'an dernier à ton anniversaire... » **

**« Mmmh c'était une histoire d'une fois. Et cette fois-ci, vraiment une fois. Je t'ai toi, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. » **Répondit Quinn

**« Charmeuse... » **Rétorqua Rachel.

**« Et sinon... tu comptes passé ce jour de Saint Valentin à te souvenir de mes premières relation sexuelles avec une femme ou tu comptes en avoir avec moi, ta fiancée ? »**

**« Emmène moi dans la chambre. »** Ordonna Rachel.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'essaya à porter la brunette, mais en vain. Alors, elle se leva avec elle et se baissa un peu, la faisant monter sur son dos. Arrivées dans la chambre, les deux amoureuses célébrèrent le retour de la star de Broadway et la Saint Valentin à leur manière, sous la couette, entre caresses, mots d'amour et parties de jambes en l'air torrides...

Fin.

* * *

**A/N 3** : Je sais que la partie Quinn/Rachel se mettant ensemble n'est pas décrite et c'est fait bien évidemment exprès... peut-être écrirais-je cette partie dans un autre OS si celui-là vous a plu. :)  
Les reviews sont appréciées. ^^


End file.
